Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire
by Malgelir
Summary: Lyyr Teeb, newly-orphaned by the Black Sun, joins the Republic Navy to escape the crime of Corusant's lower levels. What will happen? (This is my first time writing a fanfiction! Would be happy to see some support, and if you see anything wrong or have any tips or constructive feedback then leave it in the comments.)
1. Chapter 1

Alarms. Blaster fire. Screams. Fear. Pain. Darkness.

My head was foggy. I looked around the room and saw the gruesome site of...

I awoke in a cold sweat. The same nightmare. The nightmare about that one fateful day, it seemed like years had passed since that day, in truth it had only been a few days.

A few days earlier...

I was awoken suddenly by a hand to my mouth. I struggled against my unknown assailant until I recognised him as my father. His face was hardened with terror. He whispered "The Black Sun have found us. I need you to keep quiet and hide until I tell you. Do not come out unless they find you." I was frozen with terror, my mind numbed by the possibility of death. I had heard stories of what the Black Sun do to people who undermine their authority.

Suddenly, the world exploded and my mind was sent spinning. All I could hear was a ringing in my ears, the sounds of blaster fire and the screams of the injured. I felt pain as something hit me my head, knocking me unconscious.

I woke up to find myself buried under the remains of my bed, unable to move. I looked around and saw a horrific scene. My families corpses hanging lifeless from the ruinous remains of the ceiling. My father was covered in blood and my mother's face missing a chunk. And finally, my baby brother hung in two pieces, blood still trickling to the ground. I threw up at the sight and lay there crying.

I heard a shout. Maybe it was another victim of the attack. With renewed strength, I pushed against the remains of the bed, straining with every push, beads of sweat running down my forehead. I, finally, after hours of being trapped, managed to wriggle out from under the bed. I got up, trying to ignore the corpses hanging only a few metres away. I was about to search for the source of the shout when I heard it again. It came from to my left. All of a sudden, there was a scream and the shot of a blaster and then silence. Then, I felt a hand cover my mouth from behind and a blaster put against my back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

 _Hey. This is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review if you have anything to say. Any support is appreciated._

Chapter 2

"Turn around slowly or I'll shoot," a young, female voice said from behind me. The voice was hushed, so as not to attract attention but I could still hear the fear in the voice, it was unsteady and hesitant. I complied, as slowly as no possible so I didn't provoke her and got my first look at the owner of the voice. She was milky white and had jet black hair styled in a ponytail. She as slightly shorter than me but looked about my age and, even though her face was shrouded in the darkness of the night, I could see a pair of piercing, purple eyes dimly sparkling at me. She wore a plain black t-shirt with a worn, leather jacket that was clearly too big for her, Black trousers adorned with a logo I did not recognise and a ball cap with the logo of the Republic navy on the front, her ponytail poking out the back. "I don't want to hurt you," she said "I recognise you from around the market, your Lyyr aren't you? I'm guessing you were attacked as well?"

I started to think of how to reply. I almost threw up thinking about what had happened. She seemed to see what was happening and looked apologetic for mentioning it. I simply nodded my reply. There was a silence as we both thought of what to say. Her eyebrows were furrowed with thought, as she tried to think of a way to break the silence. It was eventually me, after what felt like an eternity, who broke the silence. "We should leave quickly before the Black Sun get here, they are killing survivors and coming this way. They'll be here soon." I said, remembering the scream earlier. A look of pure terror filled her face as I mentioned this but soon adopted a look of determination as she replied "In that case, we need to get to the upper levels of this city. We need to find the naval recruitment centre in to enlist and escape the Black Sun. I can't see us living other streets, we would be too exposed to the Black Sun and I know from the market that you have no other family, neither do I. So, it seems that the navy is our only choice. I agreed with her logic and that was, from what either of them could see, the best option. And, so, we ran and ran until we reached the busy market sector and snuck aboard a ship bound for the upper city.

We talked about ourselves in the dark and damp confines of the ship's lower decks and I learnt a lot about my new acquaintance. First of all, I learnt that her name Kattiona Hrali and that she was Mandalorian. When I asked why her skin was so pale, which was rare in Mandalorian, she told me of her sheltered upbringing on Coruscant and that she was, in truth, only a half-blood Mandalorian, which is why she was born and lived on Coruscant.

I told her about my upbringing, a jumble of place to place always on the run from people like the Black Sun. I told her about my home school education, my lack of contact outside their various houses.

Soon, we overheard the captain of the ship tell the crew to prepare for the landing. I turned and asked Kat "Are you ready?"

With the determination sparkling in her eyes, she replied "Absolutely." Then the cargo doors opened and light flooded in.


End file.
